Psychosis for love
by Ayame Demonwolf
Summary: Roy e Riza recebem uma missão inesperada que arruínam suas tão esperadas férias. Porém, essa missão promete grandes emoções e surpresas, que podem dar uma grande reviravolta nas vidas do alquimista das chamas e de sua fiel tenente. RoyXRiza
1. A Missão

**Psychosis for love**

_Ayame Demonwolves_

* * *

ººº Full Metal Alchemist não me pertence. Está sendo usada por mim como forma de entretenimento sem fins lucrativos. ººº

Bem, olá pessoas 8D  
Tudo bom? Bem, esse é meu primeiro fanfic oficial, espero que agradem a todos  
Vou tentar escrever os próximos capítulos o mais rápido possível! ; Beijos, e até a próxima! \o  
Comentem!! \o\  
Espero que gostem ;D

* * *

**E**ra tarde na cidade central, o dia estava completamente normal no quartel general até que...

- Ai, ai... Que sono! – O coronel resmungou, ao bocejar, debruçado em cima de sua mesa.  
- Coronel! – chamou a primeiro tenente ao desligar o telefone.  
- Hum? O que foi, tenente?- Resmungou sem ânimo.  
- Acho melhor o senhor se recompor!  
- hã?! Por quê? – O coronel levantou a sobrancelha não entendendo o porquê do aviso de Riza.

**N**aquele momento a porta se abriu vagarosamente. Os passos eram firmes e pesados, Roy desviou o olhar pelo chão até pousá-los sobre os pés que causavam aquele barulho. Subiu lentamente o olhar pela farda que o homem usava. O coronel sentiu o sangue gelar e manteve-se imóvel por um momento, incapaz de qualquer movimento. O ar autoritário da figura que entrara na sala era indiscutível, o numero de medalhas presas ao peito do homem eram intimidadoras. A primeiro tenente imediatamente bateu continência.

- Ge-General Hakuro?- Roy gargarejou. Rapidamente se recompôs, ficando de pé, bateu continência.  
- Coronel Roy Mustang como está? – Indagou o superior em um tom debochado.  
- Estou muito bem, General!  
- Que bom, por que tenho uma missão muito especial para você!  
- Para mim?- Estranhou. - Mas, agora? Faltam apenas três dias para as minhas férias e...  
- Não! – Interrompeu.- Não só para você, Coronel, para você também Tenente Hawkeye! E sim é agora!

**R**iza estranhou, arqueou a sobrancelha, porém não contestou.

- Mas General – Roy tentou argumentar. - Estamos quase nas férias, é a primeira vez que temos a chance de tirar uma folga, nas ultimas vezes nunca podíamos por causa dos incidentes com...  
- Coronel, está rejeitando uma ordem minha? – Interrompeu-o novamente.  
- Não, de jeito algum, General!!É que...  
- Não se preocupe Coronel, você irá gostar dessa missão, serão como férias.

**R**oy e Riza se entreolharam mais confusos do que nunca.

- Foram encontrados oito corpos de mulheres nos últimos meses, a principio achamos que seriam somente casos de assassinato casuais porém julgando pelo estado em que as encontramos e analisando o perfil das vitimas acreditamos que possa se tratar de um psicopata. A missão de vocês será infiltrar-se no local do próximo ataque e tentar identificar e prender este assassino.  
- Mais General, isso é assunto do departamento investigati..-Roy foi interrompido, antes que concluísse sua frase.  
- Eu sei muito bem disso Coronel Mustang, mas quero que vocês dois fiquem com esse caso.- Concluiu o general.  
- Certo...! –Resmungou Roy ao bater continência desanimado.

**R**iza fez o mesmo, porém com a cotidiana firmeza e determinação.  
O General sorriu vitorioso e puxou a cadeira para sentar-se. Roy também se sentou e Riza manteve-se em pé, ao lado de seu coronel. Riza foi a primeira a se manifestar, querendo mais detalhes sobre a investigação.

- Qual é o perfil das vitimas, general?

**O** superior suspirou cansado antes de responder. Aquilo veio como uma bomba para os ouvidos do Coronel e da Tenente.

- Jovens mulheres, faixa etária de vinte á trinta e cinco anos, bonitas, bem sucedidas, felizes e recém-casadas em lua de mel. Todas encontradas sem vidas, usando vestidos brancos manchados de sangue e segurando em uma mão uma rosa vermelha e na outra o próprio coração. Ele estupra as vitimas, enforca-as, opera-as cuidadosamente para retirar o coração e as arruma como se fossem noivas. Todas estavam hospedadas em um mesmo hotel, destinadas somente a casais em lua de mel. São sempre duas vitimas por mês. – O general retirou do sobretudo um mapa e abriu-o sobre a mesa. Havia uma pequena ilha destacada por um circulo vermelho. – O hotel se chama Ligth moon e foi construído nesta ilha. Recebe um grupo de casais a cada mês. Daqui a uma semana eles estarão recebendo novos hospedes...  
- Seremos funcionários do hotel? – Indagou o moreno fazendo uma careta de desdém.  
- Não. – O general esboçou um sorriso malicioso. - Você e a tenente precisarão de um disfarce certamente, mas não serão funcionários. Serão hospedes. Você coronel será um diplomata bem sucedido e rico. Tentente, você será uma bela médica, bem sucedida e famosa. O Senhor e a Senhora Mustang. – Riza e Roy arregalaram os olhos assustados e sem reação. - É a única maneira de vocês se passarem como civis e conseguirem chegar a algum lugar!Bem.. Vocês partem amanha, estão dispensados por hoje, podem ir para suas casas e organizarem seus compromissos, amanhã vocês partirão bem cedo para o litoral. Ah! E não se preocupem já está tudo organizado. Deixarei as passagens com sua secretaria.  
- hã?er.. General..eu.. – Roy tentou contestar, inutilmente.  
- Coronel, isso foi uma ordem!!

**O** general se levantou e saiu da sala deixando Riza e Roy sozinhos na sala.Roy que estava sentado na cadeira continuou olhando para a porta meio chocado com a missão . Riza não tinha reação alguma apenas mantinha seus olhos fixos na porta.

- É... Temos uma ..Missão. – Murmurou o coronel.  
- É...- ainda estava meio atordoada.  
- Bem ouviu o General, vamos embora! – Roy tentou disfarçar a situação em que estava. - Temos que organizar nossas vidas para essa tal viagem. Com quem irá deixar o Hayate??  
- Não sei..nem pensei nisso ainda, Senhor, mas..acho que pedirei ao Fuery que cuide dele!

**R**oy pegou o telefone e ligou para a secretaria.

- Olá Coronel Roy Mustang! O que deseja?  
- Por favor chame Fuery, Falman, Havoc e Breda para cá! E é para ontem!- ele desligou o telefone rapidamente.

**O** silencio tomou a sala, depois de uns minutos Fuery, Havoc , Falman e Breda, chegam a sala.

- Oi Coronel, chamou?- perguntou Falman  
- Sim! Eu e a tenente Hawkeye estamos de viagem, temos uma missão! Quero que vocês adiantem o serviço e cuidem das coisas por aqui!  
- certo! – responderam os quatro com certa malicia que Roy fez questão de tentar ignorar.  
- Ah e por via das duvidas, pedirei ao Major Armstrong que ajudem vocês no possível!- completou Roy.  
- Ah sim, Fuery, posso lhe pedir um favor? Cuide do Hayate para mim, enquanto estou fora?  
- Sim, claro Senhora!  
- Ótimo obrigado! Deixarei a chave da minha casa aqui no quartel antes de partir!  
- Estão dispensados! – Roy disse isso já saindo da sala, mais antes se virou para Riza.- Você não vem? Queria trocar umas palavras com você Hawkeye!  
- Sim coronel! -ela o acompanhou.

**F**ora da sala, Roy e Riza se encaminharam até fora do quartel general, Roy andou até seu carro e pediu que Riza o acompanhasse.

- Eu te levo em casa! – comentou Roy enquanto andava olhando para frente.  
- Não precisa Coronel, obri..  
- E já disse, vou te levar!É uma ordem!- falou com voz autoritária.  
- C-Certo Coronel. – respondeu ela vendo que não teria como contestar.

**O**s dois entraram no carro e Roy deu partida com destino ao apartamento da Tenente, a viagem inteira ficaram em silencia até que o Coronel parou em frente a casa dela.

- Pronto Tenente! Está em casa!  
- Obrigada Senhor! – disse ela já abrindo a porta do carro.  
- Amanhã você passará antes pelo quartel para deixar a chave de seu apartamento, não é?  
- Sim, Coronel passarei sim!  
- Eu também preciso passar lá, para pegar uma papelada, então, posso vim te pagar em casa?  
- Não Senhor, não é necessário!  
- Sim, é sim! Levemos logo as malas para o quartel, daí vamos direto para a estação de trem, vai ser melhor assim!  
- Ah certo, como o senhor quiser!  
- Então nos vemos amanha! Descanse Tenente!  
- Obrigada, até amanhã Coronel! E Obrigada pela carona novamente!

**E**la bateu continência e saiu do carro entrando no prédio. O coronel partiu em direção a sua casa. Ao entrar a tenente subiu as escadas e entrou em seu apartamento, de imediato Hayate apareceu cumprimentando a dona, ele abanava o rabo sem parar, ela agachou e fez um carinho sobre a cabeça do cão.

- Olá Black Hayate! – Ela sorriu enquanto acariciava-o. O cachorro latia abanando o rabo. – Hayate eu fui encarregada de fazer uma missão com o Coronel Mustang, ficarei fora por um tempinho mas... – o cão abaixou a orelha como se sentisse uma tristeza pela sua dana estar de viagem, ela continuou. – o Fuery vai cuidar muito bem de você, tá? – ele latiu como resposta. Ela se levantou e se dirigiu até seu quarto se jogando na cama, ficou olhando para o teto pensando em tudo que havia ouvido tudo sobre aquela missão estranha. Teria que se passar por mulher do seu próprio superior, mais como seria isso? Como seria a missão? Não tinha prazo de retorno, ficariam agindo como casal até que o tal assassino fosse preso. O rosto de Riza ruborizava aos poucos com aqueles pensamentos. Ela se levantou depois de um tempo e foi aprontar sua mala.

**E**nquanto isso, Roy se dirigiu para sua casa, ao entrar, trancou a porta de casa e foi direto ao banheiro, precisava urgentemente de um banho gelado. Se despiu, abriu a torneira e deixou que a água escorresse por seu corpo. Fechou os olhos e um sorriso safado surgiu em seu rosto, pensava na missão que acabara de ganhar. Ele e a tenente Hawkeye iriam passar um bom tempo juntos, e o melhor, sozinhos! Só uma coisa era suspeita... O exercito poderia muito bem infiltrar a ele ou qualquer outro no tal hotel como um garçom ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo, mais não, haviam preferido arriscar mais um experiente agente do exercito... Ele ficou um tempo matutando sobre aquele assunto, porém nenhuma explicação plausível veio a sua mente. Cansado de procurar aquela inútil explicação para suas duvidas, o coronel fechou a torneira, puxou uma toalha e a envolveu na cintura, saindo, enfim, do banheiro. Dirigiu-se a cozinha e abriu a geladeira, pegou um wisk. Bebeu no gargalo. Voltou ao seu quarto e tirou uma mala do armário, começou a colocar algumas roupas de maneira desorganizadas e depois a fechou colocando próximo a sua cama. Deitou-se e continuou perdido em seus pensamentos, acabou adormecendo.

* * *


	2. O Trem

**Psychosis for love**

_Ayame Demonwolves_

* * *

ººº Full Metal Alchemist não me pertence. Está sendo usada por mim como forma de entretenimento sem fins lucrativos. ººº

* * *

_Oiiii Zêntee!! 8D_

_Bem, aqui estou eu novamente ;D Peço desculpa pela demora '-' Terceiro ano, pré-vestibular é muito do mal 'w'Roubam meu tempo, completamente!!  
Espero que gostem ;D_

_Beijoss \o_

* * *

**2° Capítulo - Trem**

**E**ra manhã, o sol invadia o quarto do jovem coronel, que estava deitado em sua cama de uma maneira um tanto desconfortável, e tinha em uma de suas mãos uma garrafa de cerveja. O sol bateu sobre seu rosto fazendo com que este abrisse os olhos vagarosamente. Levantou-se e se sentou na cama, espreguiçou-se enquanto soltava um longo bocejo. Desviou o olhar para o criado-mundo onde havia um pequeno relógio.

_-- 7 horas. –-_

**R**oy arregalou os olhos, havia perdido a hora. Pulou da cama rapidamente.

- Ahh!! Droga, dormi demais! – Resmungou.

**C**orreu para a cozinha e serviu um rápido e inútil café da manhã, apenas para poder enganar o estômago completamente vazio. Correu para o quarto e desabotoou a bermuda, tirando-a e jogando em qualquer canto do quarto. Tirou do armário uma calça preta e uma blusa branca social, estendendo-a na cama, logo se pôs a vestir-se. Já terminava de colocar a calça quando a campainha tocou. Mais desesperado, sem nem mesmo terminar de abotoar a calça correu para a porta, abrindo-a. Era uma jovem mulher que aparentava a mesma idade de Roy, ela tinha longos cabelos negros e castanhos claros.

- Bom dia Roy! – Disse a garota com um sorriso divertido no rosto. Ela olhou-o de cima a baixo e soltou uma leve risada ao ver a calça semi-aberta. – Parece que está meio atrasado...! – Comentou.  
- Heh...! – Sorriu sem graça. - Bom dia Jossy, entre! – Abriu espaço para que ela entrasse enquanto terminava de fechar a calça. – Digamos que eu dormi um pouquinho demais hoje! – Assim que terminou cumprimentou-a com um leve beijo no rosto e a mulher fez o mesmo em retribuição. Ele fechou a porta e voltou pra seu quarto pegando uma blusa branca que havia separado anteriormente. Começou a colocá-la e voltou para a sala, onde Jossy estava esperando-o. Ao vê-lo meio atrapalhado e apressado ao colocar a blusa, andou até o mesmo e ajudou-o a abotoar sua camisa.  
- O senhor está ótimo! Mas... Porque não está fardado?Não irá trabalhar hoje?  
- Não, vou sair em uma missão hoje! Vou viajar. Eu até precisava falar sobre isso com você... Não tenho prazo para volta, você poderia ficar com a chave da minha casa e arruma-la para mim? – perguntou ele com um sorriso maroto no roto.  
- Claro que posso! Afinal, é meu trabalho não é? – ela sorriu, ela terminou de abotoar a camisa dele e ajeitou a gola. - prontinho!  
- Obrigado linda!- ele correu para o quarto novamente e pegou a mala que estava próximo a sua cama, voltou a sala rapidamente enquanto sorria. -Bem tenho que ir, tenho de pegar ainda a tenente Hawkeye na casa dela e estou meio atrasado!! Bem vou indo, aqui a chave!

**E**le a entregou chave e deu um beijo no pescoço das empregada, a mesma riu e acenou enquanto ele se distanciou correndo para fora do apartamento, desceu correndo as escadas e entrou no carro, ligou-o e saiu dirigindo rapidamente para a casa da tenente. Depois de uns minuto, Roy parou seu carro na porta do prédio onde Riza morava e saiu do carro se deparando com a mesma parada na porta. Roy abriu um sorriso amarelo e sem graça.

**A**s duas mãos na cintura denunciavam a impaciência da loira, o olhar firme e penetrante parecia reprimir o coronel pelo atraso e o pior... O pé direito que batia em um ritmo compulsivo no chão – Tlack, Tlack, Tlack - era um sinal visível de irritação e o salto fino e barulhento que a loira usava só fazia aquele sentimento aterrorizante parecer maior e mais intenso.

- Er.. Bom dia Tenente! Desculpe-me pela demora, perdi o horário!- ele coçou a cabeça.  
- Bom dia ... – Pausou. -... Coronel! – Ela tentou conter sua irritação, mas parecia impossível.  
- Vamos ? – Intensificou o sorriso tentando amenizar a situação. - Deixa que eu te ajudo com a mala! – ele caminhou até ela.  
- Não precisa! Eu mesma levo minha mala! – ela pegou a mala e começou a ir em direção ao carro mais foi barrada por Roy que tomou a bagagem de suas mão e a levou-a até o carro. Abriu a mala do carro e colocou a bagagem de Riza no local, fechou-a e entrou no carro. Riza fez o mesmo e então o moreno deu partida e seguiu para o quartel general.

**D**irigiram-se ao quartel general, e não demorou muito para alcançarem o objetivo. Assim que chegaram, Riza foi imediatamente procurar Fuery para lhe entregar a chave do apartamento enquanto Roy buscava alguns documentos necessários para a viagem e para o perfeito disfarce. Alguns minutos depois já estavam os dois a caminho da estação de trem.

**A**s informações do General eram claras; Deveriam seguir de trem até o litoral, e depois pegariam um barco até a ilha onde se localizava o hotel. Havia um grupo de escolta no trem a espera dos dois. Quando chegaram a estação, logo embarcaram, estavam um pouco atrasados e o trem já estava de partida. Após guardarem suas bagagens na cabine reservadas a eles, dirigiram-se a uma outra onde supostamente estariam sua escolta. Receberam os dois com uma continência; Eram ao todo quatro homens, aparentemente novos e não muito experientes. Roy bufou, como se não bastasse aquela missão de ultima hora e inconveniente ainda era escoltado por um grupo de sargentos provavelmente mal treinados. A conversa iniciou-se por um rapaz de cabelos ruivos até o ombro e olhos extremamente claros que trazia nas mãos algumas pastas cheias de papel.

- Coronel Mustang, é um prazer conhecê-lo. Sou Maik Wolfgang, 3º tenente do quartel general do oeste, e esses são – Começou a apresentar seus companheiros da direita para a esquerda. – Sargento Franz, Bernhard e Wilfried. Fomos enviados para escoltá-los até o navio e de lá seguirão sozinhos para a ilha.  
- Sozinhos? – Estranhou Hawkeye.  
- O general não vai enviar mais ninguém para nos ajudar?  
- Não senhor. – Maik abaixou um pouco a cabeça e logo continuou. – Ordenou-nos que voltássemos logo que os senhores embarcassem.

**R**oy levou a mão à testa e escorregou para a cabeça, bagunçando completamente os cabelos.

- AAggrr...Vai ser mais difícil do que imaginei! – Resmungou.

**A** loira manteve-se calada mais também se preocupava com a situação em que se encontrava. Sozinhos as coisas tornar-se-iam mais complicadas ainda. Não teriam a quem recorrer caso precisassem de ajuda, além do mais, estariam no meio de uma ilha, isolados de tudo e de todos. O ruivo deu um passo a frente e entregou as pastas que trazia á Mustang.

- O General Hakuro pediu que entregasse essas coisas a vocês. Não me disse do que se trata mais ordenou que o senhor só abrisse-as quando chegasse a Ilha. – Roy bufou e pegou as pastas. Mais papelada, como ele odiava aquilo! O ruivo continuou. – Quanto aos documentos que pegou no quartel, o general disse que entre eles estão a certidão de nascimento e casamento, identidade e todos os documentos que precisarão durante a missão e, além disso, lá também estão alguns documentos referentes a comportamentos de psicopatas e explicações sobre a doença e o comportamento deles. Pode vir a ser útil para vocês.  
- Certo... – Murmurou o Coronel desanimado. -... Algo mais, Tenente Wolfgang?  
- Não senhor. Isso é tudo, Coronel! – Os quatro bateram continência.  
- Certo. Obrigado! - Roy fez um breve movimento com a cabeça e virou-se saindo do recinto, Hawkeye bateu uma leve continência, em respeito, e saiu logo atrás de seu coronel.

**O**s dois se dirigiram para a cabine onde passariam a maior parte de sua viagem. Riza sentou-se de um lado e Roy sentou-se a frente da mesma.

- Isso não está me cheirando boa coisa... – murmurou o Coronel.  
- Concordo Coronel... Eu também estou achando isso muito estranho...  
- É... Tudo tão corrido, além disso, o General foi pessoalmente nos convocar para essa tal missão.. e agora descobrimos que estaremos completamente sozinhos... – Roy apoiou o braço sobre o parapeito da janela e observou por um momento a paisagem. – O que eu quero entender é porque nos escalaram dois... E porque nos arriscar tanto assim...  
- O mais estranho coronel – acrescentou a loira. – É que o Senhor havia perdido permissão para tirar férias a um mês atrás, e inclusive recebeu a permissão disso. Sabendo disso, porque o General não escalou outra pessoa?  
- É outra resposta que eu gostaria de ter... – Roy desviou o olhar para o banco onde havia apoiado os papeis que recebera entre eles o envelope que recebera ordens de abrir quando já estivesse no hotel. Perguntava-se do que se tratava aquilo. Bufou e jogou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a no banco. Fechou os olhos. – Droga...!

**H**awkeye ficou a observar a paisagem por algum tempo em silencio enquanto Roy fitava o teto perdido dentre seus pensamentos. Provavelmente procurando alguma resposta lógica para aquelas perguntas. A loira quebrou o silencio.

- Quanto tempo de viagem, coronel?  
- Dois dias... – murmurou sem animo.

**A** viagem foi na maior parte do tempo quieta. Pela tarde Roy começou a folhear a papelada que havia recebido do general, guardou pasta misteriosa em um canto separado e entregou a Riza os documentos que lhe pertenceriam durante o disfarce, separando os próprios também. Após o trabalho "fácil" feito, ainda restava um grande bolo de papeis referentes ao que encontraria naquela missão. Mustang sentiu um profundo cansaço e desanimo tomar conta de si quando vislumbrou toda aquela papelada á ler. Definitivamente, odiava aquilo. Resmungou por um tempo mais logo começou sua leitura, não poderia cometer sequer um deslize durante a missão, afinal não poderia contar com reforços. Tudo devia sair perfeito. Conforme terminava de ler as folhas entregava estas para sua tenente para que esta também se inteirasse do assunto. As partes mais interessantes pausavam e discutiam um pouco, durante a conversa algumas teorias sobre o psicopata formavam-se.

- Traumas. – Começou a tenente. – Normalmente eles agem desse jeito por causa de traumas de infância ou coisa parecida..  
- O que será que houve com esse homem..?  
- Algo referente a casamento, certamente.. Mais o que, exatamente, é complicado saber...  
- É... Só saberemos realmente quando pegarmo-lo.. Mas é melhor ficarmos bem atentos á todas as pessoas que tiverem histórias meio suspeitas...  
- É.. Mas receio que isso seja bem complicado, Coronel. Eles agem como qualquer outra pessoa.. É difícil distingui-los assim...  
- É.. – Concordou.

**O** resto da viagem foi tranqüila e na maior parte do tempo silenciosa. Aproveitaram para descansar, trocavam algumas palavras, conversavam sobre alguns assuntos, porém nada que rendesse muito tempo de conversa. Chegaram no inicio da noite a estação litorânea. Ao desembarcarem já eram esperados ao lado de fora pela equipe que os escoltaram durante a viagem. Foram recebidos com uma firme continência.

- Foi um prazer escolta-los, Coronel Mustang, Primeira Tenente! - O ruivo que se pronunciou. – Desejamos sorte a vocês dois durante a missão.  
- Obrigada, Tenente Wolfgang! – Respondeu Riza.  
- Também agradeço terceiro tenente. - Roy entregou ao ruivo os documentos sobre psicopatas. – Já lemos tudo que precisávamos saber... Acho que não será muito bom ficarmos levando esse tipo de coisa conosco.  
- Sim senhor. – O ruivo segurou os documentos e guardou-os. – Os senhores agora devem se dirigir ao porto da cidade. Lá pegarão um barco que os levará até a ilha. A viagem de barco deve durar de 1 e meia á duas horas. Espero que tudo ocorra bem para vocês. Adeus Coronel, Tenente!

**T**odos bateram novamente continência e Riza fez o mesmo. Roy apenas meneou a cabeça, respeitosamente. A equipe se retirou e voltou para o trêm. Roy e Riza pegaram um táxi e, então, dirigiram-se ao porto da cidade.

* * *


	3. O hotel

**Psychosis for love**

_Ayame Demonwolves_

* * *

ººº Full Metal Alchemist não me pertence. Está sendo usada por mim como forma de entretenimento sem fins lucrativos. ººº

Oláa!! Desculpem a demora, povo! ;D

Beijos

* * *

_**Capítulo 3 – O hotel.**_

**J**á havia anoitecido á algum tempo. Roy e Riza estavam no porto da cidade aguardando a hora de se embarcar. Sentado em um pequeno banco,corriam os olhares treinados de militares pelo local e tentavam analisar o comportamento de todos ali. Haviam diversos casais, provavelmente aguardando com a mesma finalidade deles. Nenhum em especial demonstrava comportamentos suspeitos, porém, mesmo assim, os dois sabiam, muito bem, que aquilo podia mudar facilmente com o decorrer da investigação. Alguns minutos se passaram até que um funcionário daquele porto resolvesse chamar a atenção de todos ali para dar-lhes um aviso referente á viagem. Quando viu que tinha a atenção de todos em um tom alto e claro começou a falar.

- Boa noite Senhoras e senhores! Gostaria que todos os casais com destino ao hotel MoonLigth ficassem com as passagens em mãos. O embarque começará em segundos. Na extremidade direita de cada bilhete há uma numeração. Este número refere-se ao portão de embarque a qual devem se dirigir. Os barcos já estão apostos á espera dos senhores. Gostaria que seguissem com calma pela minha direita até encontrarem o número do portão que deverão seguir, uma vez diante deles, devem embarcar Obrigado á todos e tenham uma ótima viagem!

**A**ssim que o homem terminou o discurso todos partiram na direção indicada, procurando imediatamente o portão que iriam embarcar. Roy se levantou e fitou Riza por um minuto.

- Vamos?

- Sim. – Ela fez o mesmo e, então, iniciaram a caminhada na direção indicada. – Coronel, qual é o nosso portão?

- Hum... – Ele retirou as entradas do bolso do casaco que usava e olhou-as por um segundo antes de responder. – Portão 68.

- Nossa.. Há tantos portões assim?

- Parece que sim.

**A**ndaram por mais um tempo até que finalmente alcançaram o local desejado. Ao entrarem no portão tiveram uma grande surpresa: Havia apenas um pequeno barco de madeira, ao próximo de uma canoa. Nas extremidades uma pequena tocha acessa iluminava precariamente o barco e um lençol branco e enfeitado com pétalas de rosa enfeitavam o "estofamento" dos barcos. Deviam caber, no máximo, umas oito pessoas ali. Roy foi o primeiro a entrar e logo estendeu a mão á Riza, que sem hesitar aceitou a ajuda do coronel. Sentaram-se um ao lado do outro e logo outro casal se aproximou e entrou no barco, sentando-se logo atrás dos dois. Na frente dois homens vestidos com um uniforme branco e vermelho seguravam remos e atrás a cena se repetia. Quando uma espécie de tiro foi disparado no ar, os barcos começaram a remar. Aquilo se mostrava um belo espetáculo. Em meio ao mar que se confundia com o céu devido á escuridão, as tochas nos barcos davam a impressão de flutuar no ar. Para qualquer lugar que os casais olhassem aquela linda cena se repetia. Era realmente um espetáculo.. Parecia que nada existia á sua frente e aos poucos, o porto também desaparecia no horizonte.

**U**m pouco atrás do casal disfarçado, um verdadeiro dedicava aqueles minutos perfeitos no barco para namorar e refazer juras e mais juras de amor. Roy, percebendo que a partir daquele momento todos deveriam ser suspeitos, resolveu tratar de implementar aquele disfarce. Não adiantava de nada uma falsa certidão de casamento se quem olhasse para eles não sentisse a paixão que os envolvia, ou melhor, que devia envolve-los. Delicadamente o alquimista das chamas passou o braço direito pelo ombro da loira e puxou-a para si. Seus lábios aproximaram-se do ouvido dela e lá sussurrou em um tom baixo, e meloso com objetivo de disfarçar e fingir uma jura de amor.

- Relaxe, precisamos disfarçar um pouco se não todos aqui vão perceber, não é?!

- Si-sim... – Ela respondeu sentindo-se trêmula com aqueles toques tão próximos de seu Coronel. Aquela mão quente deslizando por seu ombro fazia com que ela se arrepiasse por completo.

- A partir de agora todos aqui podem ser suspeitos. – Ele continuou a sussurrar ao pé do ouvido da loira, porém desta vez levou a mão esquerda ao rosto dela, acariciando-a gentilmente. Fitou-a nos olhos com um breve sorriso e então beijou a testa da mesma. – Tome cuidado. – Sussurrou.

- Sim...Coronel... – Ela disse em estado de nostalgia diante daquele homem, sua maior fraqueza.

**E**le então se afastou, com um meio sorriso nos lábios e ela com aquela cara de boba, que mal conseguia disfarçar. Virou o rosto para o lado, observando as luzes ao longo da escuridão enquanto tentava se recompor daquele momento de completa fraqueza. Roy segurava a mão dela e ali inconscientemente dedicava a fazer uma leve caricia com o polegar.

**A**quela situação continuou até que eles finalmente alcançaram a ilha onde se localizava o hotel. O lugar era belo e iluminado por tochas flamejantes. A ilha toda era território do hotel e lá havia de tudo, desde piscinas á parques temáticos dos mais diversificados possíveis. Desembarcaram assim que chegaram á um cais, iluminado por aquelas tochas e enfeitador por flores majestosas e lindas, aquele ambiente passava a impressão de estarem em pleno Hawaii, mesmo que o clima, evidentemente, não fosse tão quente como lá. Orientados por um dos homens que remara o barco até ali, os dois casais seguiram para a entrada do hotel, onde supostamente haveria a recepção. Quando adentraram ao local ambos os casais foram abordados cada um por uma mulher que trajava o uniforme do hotel.

- Boa noite, meu nome é Lenna . Sejam muito bem vindos.

- Obrigado. Eu sou Roy Mustang.

- E eu sou Riza Hawkeye.

- Ahn... Amor...! – Roy a repreendeu por um momento, devido aquela grave falha da tenente.

- Ah.. Desculpe-me. Riza ... Mustang. – Eu ainda não me acostumei com o nome de casada. – A loira abriu um sorriso amarelo tentando parecer a mulher mais normal do mundo.

- Hehe.. – A funcionária riu brevemente. – Isso acontece. Levará um tempo para se acostumei.. Bem, pelo menos foi assim comigo logo que casei. Mas como eu ia dizendo, sejam muito bem vindos, Senhor e Senhora Mustang. É prazer tê-los aqui e espero que a estadia dos senhores sejam proveitosa e inesquecível. Eu irei guia-los até o quarto de vocês, me dêem apenas um minuto que buscarei o nome dos senhores na lista e pegarei a chave do quarto, tudo bem?

- Claro. – Quem respondeu foi Riza desta vez.

**A** mulher se virou e foi em direção a bancada procurar o nome do casal na lista de hospedes. Roy se virou para Riza imediatamente e aproveitou que agora estavam sozinhos e com toda aquela confusão de casais ninguém prestaria atenção na conversa deles.

- Hawkeye, Tome cuidado com o que fala. - Disse em um tom baixo.

- Me desculpe coronel... Acabou saindo sem pensar! Foi uma pequena falha minha, isso não irá acontecer novamente.

- Tudo bem... Dessa vez passou despercebido, acho que não devemos nos preocupar com agora.. Mais sim como agiremos daqui pra frente. Será difícil manter tudo isso.. Mas.. – Roy foi interrompido antes de terminar sua fala.

- Senhor e Senhora Mustang? – A mulher chamou.

- Ah.. Olá! – Ele se virou, com um sorriso tão amarelo quanto o que Riza havia dado há alguns segundos atrás.

- Vamos? – Ela perguntou.

- Claro. – Ele coçou a cabeça e soltou um breve riso.

**O**s três seguiram para um outro prédio, ao lado do da recepção onde ficava também a estalagem dos funcionários. O prédio em que ficariam era bem maior e mais luxuoso. A iluminação harmoniosa e impecável fazia com que ao andarem pelos corredores daquele lugar tivessem a impressão de estarem em um castelo. O Tapete vermelho, as paredes brancas e as luzes brilhantes; era tudo maravilhoso. Quando chegavam á um cômodo maior sempre havia um grande e maravilhoso lustre ao centro que além de enfeitar o local, tornava-o mais grandioso e imponente. Durante o percurso a mulher orientava salientando todos os locais e dando explicações curiosas e históricas àquilo. Entraram em um elevador até que enfim alcançaram o sexto andar, onde estaria o quarto em que ficariam hospedados. A funcionária guiou-os pelo extenso corredor até alcançarem a porta do quarto 612, onde parou e se virou para eles.

- Bem, o quarto de vocês é aqui. A mala de vocês já estão ai dentro, um outro barco trouxe-as na frente. Desejo-lhes uma ótima noite!

- Obrigado, Senhorita Lenna. – Roy agradeceu e estendeu a mão na direção dela para pegar a chave.

- De nada. Até a próxima. – Dizendo isto a mulher se despediu com uma leve reverencia com a cabeça e se dirigiu novamente para o elevador.

- Vamos.. – Roy disse enquanto abria a porta do quarto.

**A**ssim que abriu e empurrou o cômodo tiveram a certeza de que a cada minuto que passava aquele hotel os surpreendia mais ainda. Não era só bonito, não era só luxuoso, era maravilhoso, esplendido. O quarto era iluminado por um lindo lustre de cristal, a cama grande e larga, tinha um formato arredondado coberto por uma colcha rubra e bela. Havia armários e penteadeira e criado mudo. No banheiro, uma grande banheira de massagem garantiria, sem duvida, muita paz e conforto aos casais que ali freqüentassem. Roy entrou acompanhado de Riza no quarto e logo trancou a porta.

- Esse lugar é realmente lindo.

- Sim... Não imaginava que seria tão luxuoso assim.

- Nem eu... – Ele disse explorando o local.

- Mas devemos lembrar que não estamos a passeio. – Disse Riza tentando voltar a realidade em que se encontravam. – As coisas vão complicar bastante daqui pra frente.

- É verdade... – Roy se sentou na beirada da cama. – Não sei por onde começar.

- Nem eu, Coronel.

- Essa missão é muito esquisita, Hawkeye. Eu não entendo, sabiam que estávamos prestes a sair de férias. Eu dei entrada naquela maldita papelada á tempo suficiente pra eles saberem e procurarem outras pessoas pra fazerem isso.

- É suspeito coronel. Muito suspeito. – Riza retirou o casaco que usava e deixou-o sobre um dos armários. Foi até sua mala e abriu-a, começando a guardar as coisas. – E aquele envelope que o General mandou para o Senhor? Não vai abrir?

- Vou. Mas antes acho que vou tomar um banho... Arrumar minhas coisas.

- Ok. Então, vá primeiro, coronel. Eu vou arrumar minhas coisas no armário.

- Ta. – Ele se levantou foi até sua própria mala e tirou dali uma muda de roupa que pudesse usar para dormir.

**R**oy se dirigiu ao banheiro e Riza pôs se a arrumar seus pertences no armário o qual seria dela no próximo mês. Poucos minutos depois, ela já havia terminado e estava sentada sobre a cama, lendo um velho livro que trouxera para matar o tédio. Alguns minutos depois Roy saiu do banheiro, o cabelo estava meio molhado e este trajava apenas uma calça de cor negra, larga.

- Pronto, Hawkeye.. Pode ir. – Disse ele se aproximando de sua mala ainda por desfazer.

- C-certo.. – Ela disse tentando desviar o olhar daquele homem que não parecia nem um pouco constrangido por aparecer daquela forma na frente dela.

**R**apidamente se levantou e foi até o banheiro trancando-se no local. Deveria se acostumar com aquela situação, afinal, agora, eram "casados". Engoliu seco, despiu-se e entrou no chuveiro, deixando aquela água escorrer por seu corpo. Roy, dedicou parte daquele tempo á arrumar suas roupas no armário, ou melhor, joga-las lá, afinal, não tinha paciência para aquilo. Depois, logo que terminou sua rápida arrumação dirigiu-se a cama, e lá começou a abrir o envelope que havia sido entregue a ele anteriormente, com a ordem de só abri-lo quando chegassem ao hotel.

* * *


	4. O envelope

**Psychosis for love**

_Ayame Demonwolves_

* * *

ººº Full Metal Alchemist não me pertence. Está sendo usada por mim como forma de entretenimento sem fins lucrativos. ººº

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – O envelope.**

**R**oy encontrava-se sentado sobre a cama com o envelope enviado pelo próprio General Hakuro em suas mãos. Abriu e a primeira visão que teve foi desanimadora: Um grande bolo de papeis. Roy bufou.

- Mais que saco! A exercito deve ter algum tipo de sociedade com empresas de papeis, eles adoram me mandar esses bolos intermináveis de papel! Que raiva!! – Resmungava feito uma criança.

**R**iza que saia do banheiro naquele momento conteve o riso ao presenciar aquela cena. Já devia ter se acostumado com aqueles "ataques" de seu coronel. Ela trajava uma espécie de camisola pêssego, coberta parcialmente por um roupão branco. Estava composta porém Roy não pode deixar de olha-la com uma certa surpresa. Nunca havia visto sua tenente com aqueles trajes e devia confessar, Riza sem o uniforme do exercito ficava deslumbrante, mesmo que ainda usasse um traje discreto e sóbrio. Quando percebeu que Riza havia se constrangido com o olhar atento dele, o moreno desviou o olhar para os papeis.

- Parece que o General Hakuro não poupou papeis nessa missão..! Bem, vamos lá! – Disse o moreno visivelmente cansado.

- Certo.

**E**la disse pegando em sua mala uma caixa preta e sentando-se na cama ao lado do coronel. Abriu e de lá tirou uma arma e um pano e pôs-se a limpá-la. Roy a papelada com calma; A primeira página era uma carta que Hakuro havia escrito á Roy. Conforme ele lia a expressão de Roy tornava-se mais séria até transformar-se em uma expressão rancorosa e irritada. Apertava os punhos, amassando levemente a beirada do papel. Como ele podia ter a audácia de fazer aquilo?

_"**Coronel Mustang,**_

_**Se está lendo esta carta creio que tenha chegado ao seu destino com êxito e acredito também que esteja cheio de duvidas do porque eu ter escalado você e a Tenente Hawkeye para uma missão tão repentina. Tenho uma boa noticia, todas as suas duvidas serão esclarecidas nesta carta.**_

_**Quero deixar claro que eu sabia muito bem que você havia pedido entrada á suas férias com antecedência suficiente para que nenhuma missão fosse escalada para você e a nenhum de seus subordinados porém quando soube da gravidade e do rumo que esse caso envolvendo o suposto psicopata tomavam não tive escolha. Não poderia adiar mais essa missão e então tive que convocá-los. Sei que deve estar se perguntando o porque de ter escalado você e Hawkeye e não alguém do departamento investigativo ou alguém que não estivesse de férias, porém a resposta é bem simples: Como eu presumo que tenha lido os documentos que lhe enviei durante a viagem de trem, creio que saiba o tipo de criminoso com que estamos lidando, logo entende que a minha escolha deveria se bem seletiva. Precisava de pessoas competentes, hábeis e inteligentes; De fato, no departamento investigativo há diversos agentes com esse perfil porém isso não era suficiente. Pela missão ser realizada em uma ilha afastada, precisava que, além, dos agentes tivessem as características anteriormente citadas tivessem também força suficiente para se defender de qualquer situação perigosa, o que restringia mais ainda as minhas opções.**_

_**Após algum tempo, felizmente, achei a pessoa perfeita para essa missão. Sua 1º tenente, Riza Hawkeye. Ela era perfeita para a missão; Inteligente, perceptiva, hábil, paciente, nossa melhor atiradora e, o melhor de tudo; ela resolvia um problema que nenhuma das outras candidatas á essa missão resolviam. Como pegar um psicopata, Coronel Mustang? Sabe a resposta? Com uma isca. Como poderá perceber nas folhas seguintes com a ficha das vitimas anteriores, todas obedecem á um prototico, entre as características semelhantes está o fato de todas serem loiras e jovens.**_

_**Sim, Mustang. Creio que já deve ter entendido meu objetivo com isso: Meu desejo é usar Riza Hawkeye como isca para o psicopata.**_

_**Sabendo que o senhor nunca aceitaria tal coisa não pude revelar essas isso antes de sua chegada na ilha; Pensei em não chamá-lo até porque levando em conta que o Senhor é o alquimista das chamas, uma ilha não seria o local mais indicado para uma missão, porém sabia que se não o chamasse nunca aceitaria a participação de sua amada tenente, e como ela era insubstituível, acabei tendo que complementar que escala-lo como "marido" de Hawkeye. Bem, espero que façam bom proveito desta viagem e desejo-lhes uma boa sorte.**_

_**Atenciosamente,**_

_**General Hakuro." **_

- DESGRAÇADO!! – Roy vociferou atacando os papeis do outro lado do cômodo, fazendo com que as folhas se espalhassem pelo local. – FILHO DA...! AAAGH!! MERDA!

- Coronel...!? O que aconteceu? – Riza indagou assustada, sem entender a atitude de seu coronel.

**R**oy se levantou e foi até o armário, tirando de lá a mala que havia guardado a pouco tempo atrás, colocou-a sobre uma cadeira vazia e abriu-a.

- Vamos embora, Hawkeye.

- Embora? Porque?

- Porque essa missão é um grande absurdo! Não vou arriscar a nossa vida nessa droga a toa! Vamos!

- Coronel...? – Riza realmente não estava entendendo aquilo. Eles estavam acostumados a arriscar a vida em missões, porque aquilo tão repentinamente? - Não estou entendendo..!

**R**oy que guardava em sua mala algumas peças de roupa olhou para Riza e parou. Ficou um momento em silencio e estático até que correu o olhar pelo quarto até achar a carta caída no chão; andou até a mesma e pegou-a, entregando-a em seguida para a loira.

- Leia. – Disse sério.

**R**iza afirmou com a cabeça e tomou o papel para si, lendo-o. Roy se sentou ao seu lado novamente, aguardando que a loira terminasse sua leitura. Após algum tempo Riza levantou o olhar, fitando seu coronel com a expressão um tanto assustada.

- Isca...? – Indagou tentando digerir aquela idéia.

- É! Aquele desgraçado do General Hakuro nos enganou para que não contestássemos sua ordem! Isso tudo é um absurdo, se eu soubesse disso nunca viria para esta droga de missão! – Roy estava visivelmente alterado, ele se levantou e dirigiu-se á sua mala, continuando o processo que havia começado anteriormente. – Vamos Hawkeye, vamos embora!

- Como Coronel? – Ela se levantou e correu até ele, pousando ambas as mãos dentro da mala dele e impedindo que ele continuasse a arruma-la. – Estamos no meio de uma ilha, sabe-se lá aonde, e de acordo com as informações escritas nos documentos sobre o hotel que recebemos, eles fizeram esse hotel numa ilha para manter os casais afastados do mundo exterior para que eles possam aproveitar o máximos suas férias. Se aquilo estiver certo, Coronel, eles só recebem barcos de mês em mês, durante a troca de hospedes, logo estamos presos aqui! Fora isso, se o General deixou para contar isso só agora, logicamente ele fez isso de propósito para que não pudesse voltar mesmo que quisesse. Ou acha que ele não imaginava como você iria reagir?

- MERDA! – Xingou, virando-se e socando uma parede próxima. – Não podemos ficar aqui! Estamos sozinhos nessa droga de missão! Não vou arriscar nossas vidas a toa!

- Coronel...!

- Não, Riza! Não podemos! Ele quer te usar como isca! ISCA!

**R**iza corou levemente. Ele havia chamado-a pelo primeiro nome e além disso estava preocupado com a sua segurança! Sentiu uma alegria estranha e desconhecida tomar seu coração. Sempre sentiu uma grande admiração e respeito por aquele homem e a companhia dele para ela significava muito e saber que ele sentia algo semelhante era reconfortante.

- Obrigada por sua preocupação, Coronel, mas... Quando entrei para o exercito eu sabia exatamente o que teria que enfrentar lá dentro e isso inclui arriscar minha vida em missões. Eu estou disposta a correr riscos. Além disso, não sou a única mulher loira deste hotel, nada garante que eu serei a vitima deste tal psicopata!

**R**oy ficou em silencio por um momento, de fato, ela estava certa. Ser um militar sempre significou se arriscar. Porém em uma guerra e missão convencional sempre tinham como conseguir reforços, e agora, estavam completamente sozinhos, esse era o problema; Mas como militares deveria aceitar o fato e fazer de tudo para cumpri-la com êxito. Diante do silencio, Riza sorriu e começou a pegar as roupas antes guardadas na mala e reorganiza-las no armário onde estavam anteriormente.

- Tudo acabará bem, coronel! É uma missão complicada, mas sei que podemos cumpri-la. Confio em suas habilidades, coronel. Se não confiasse, sabe muito bem que não estaria lutando ao seu lado até hoje! – Ela disse em um tom sereno e carinhoso, porém sem perder a rigidez de sempre.

**A**quilo de algum jeito acalmava o moreno, sabe-se lá como, a loira possuía esse dom. Ela terminou de guardar as roupas e em seguida fechou a mala e a guardou também. Roy, ainda em silencio, voltou para a cama e sentou-se na beirada da cama, olhando para o chão onde fotos das vitimas estavam espalhadas.

**A**s fotos eram horríveis e provocaram ao alquimista das chamas uma sensação de repulsa e nojo. Jovens mulheres loiras, todas muito belas, trajando um vestido branco sujo de sangue e segurando o próprio coração nas mãos. Se algo como aquilo viesse a acontecer com sua tenente Roy não tinha idéia do que faria.

**R**iza começou a recolher os papeis espalhados pelo quarto, juntando-os e por fim entregando-os ao coronel.

- Tome, Coronel.

- Certo. – Pegou os papeis e guardou-os no envelope. – Se vamos mesmo ficar aqui, acho melhor parar de me chamar de Coronel. Chame-me apenas pelo nome.

- Está bem! – Ela disse estranhando um pouco aquilo.

- Acho melhor irmos dormir. A viagem foi cansativa demais...!

- Tem razão, coronel! – Disse quase que naturalmente.

- Roy. – Corrigiu-a.  
- Ah.. Desculpa... Roy. – Ela disse com certa dificuldade.  
- Tudo bem, é o costume. – Riu brevemente e se levantou, guardando em uma gaveta o envelope.

**R**iza retirou o roupão que usava, ficando somente de camisola. Roy apagou a luz e acendeu uma pequena luminária. Riza deitou-se na cama e cobriu-se com o cobertor, Roy logo fez o mesmo.

- Você vai dormir aqui também? – Indagou assustada, virando-se rapidamente para ele.

- Lógico que sim! Não tem outra cama, oras! – Resmungou em um bocejo.

**R**iza corou, havia se esquecido desse detalhe.

- Boa noite, Riza. – Ele disse virando-se e fechando os olhos.

- ... Boa noite, Roy...! – Ela murmurou ainda perplexa.

**F**itou-o por um momento em silencio. Já havia visto o moreno dormir outras vezes, porém não daquele jeito, tão natural. Sorriu e virou-se, cobrindo-se novamente e fechando os olhos. Um mês casados! Teriam que se acostumar com aquela situação.


	5. O Disfarce

**Psychosis for love**

_Ayame Demonwolves_

* * *

ººº Full Metal Alchemist não me pertence. Está sendo usada por mim como forma de entretenimento sem fins lucrativos. ººº

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – O Disfarce. **

**A**manheceu. Riza foi a primeira a acordar. Ou melhor, isso se ela tivesse conseguido dormir. Nunca passara tão mal uma noite. Primeiro, foi difícil para ela se acostumar com a idéia de estar dormindo debaixo do mesmo cobertor que Roy, porém mais difícil que isso foi dormir debaixo do mesmo cobertor que Roy. Ela já havia visto seu coronel dormir diversas vezes, porém sempre estavam sentado.. Ou ele dormia na mesa do quartel general, ou então dormia durante uma viagem.. Porém nunca havia visto seu Coronel dormir em uma cama, alias.. Já havia sim, mas na ocasião ele estava cedado e a cama era uma maca de hospital.

**N**aquela noite ele mais parecia um louco, não parava de se mexer de um lado para o outro e se revirar na cama, e quando não era isso, era ele falando. Sim! Falando! Roy parecia uma matraca durante a noite. Não ficava quieto um minuto, e o pior é que não falava nada com nada. Riza riu levemente para si mesma. Pelo menos ele não roncava!

**E**la olhou para o moreno, completamente esparramado na cama e sorriu. Parecia uma criança de cinco anos dormindo na cama de casal dos pais. Levantou-se e tomou um banho calmo e tranqüilo, e depois vestiu-se. Após devidamente aprontada, dirigiu-se novamente a cama e se aproximou de seu coronel com o único objetivo de acordá-lo.

- Coronel...Quer dizer, Roy. Está na hora de levantar..! – Disse tocando delicadamente o ombro do moreno.

**E**le resmungou algo incompreensível e virou a cara. Riza riu para si mesmo. Era realmente bem típico de seu coronel fazer aquilo.

- Roy.. Levante-se, por favor! Está na hora!

- Não... – Resmungou. – Me deixa dormir....!

- Você já dormiu bastante! Está na hora de levantar! – Ele definitivamente parecia uma criança de cinco anos.

**E**le se virou e sem abrir os olhos segurou o braço de Riza e a puxou para si, derrubando-a na cama. Ela foi pega completamente desprevenida e não teve como reagir.

- Vamos dormir mais um pouquinho, vamooos! – Ele resmungava enquanto mordia levemente o ombro de Riza.

- CORONEEL! – O rosto de Riza estava tão vermelho que parecia que iria explodi á qualquer momento.

**Q**uando Roy ouviu o quase berro de Riza chamando-o de coronel ele deu um pulo, parecendo ter despertado. Quando conseguiu entender o que aconteceu, apressou-se em soltá-la e pular da cama.

- DESCULPA, DESCULPA TENETENTE! Eu juro.. Foi sem querer! Força do hábito! Desculpa!

**R**iza estava realmente surpresa. "Força do hábito"? Essa era a desculpa de Roy? Ela levou a mão á testa e abaixou brevemente a cabeça. Aquela missão iria ser, definitivamente, a mais difícil de sua vida.

- Tudo bem, Coronel..! Vamos.. Temos que descer para o café da manhã.. Acho melhor o senhor se arrumar logo!

- Ah.. sim! Isso. – Roy ainda parecia meio desorientado, virou-se e ficou um momento procurando sua mala, porém logo Riza chamou sua atenção indicando a direção de onde estava suas roupas e ele sorriu em agradecimento. Partiu para o banheiro e tomou um rápido banho, arrumando-se em seguida.

**A**o retornar para o Quarto, Roy trajava uma camisa social de manga curta vermelha e uma bermuda caqui. Riza estava sentada sobre a cama, com ambas as mãos apoiadas no joelho, aguardando-o pacientemente.

- Certo.. Vamos sair em publico pela primeira vez de verdade hoje. Devemos ser discretos. – Ele disse, sentando-se em uma cadeira na frente dela.

- Discretos... ? Coronel, acho que isso será difícil. – Ela disse franzindo as sobrancelhas.

**R**oy parou um momento e olhou para o lado, onde havia um espelho. Suspirou ao ver seu reflexo. Realmente seria difícil. Primeiro, seu rosto era extremamente conhecido, afinal ele era o alquimista das chamas. Segundo... Aquele maldito tapa olho não ajudaria em nada.

- Desculpa.. - Riza se sentiu na obrigação de falar aquilo.

- Ah.. Nada. Não se preocupe. Bem... Desde que não percebam que você também é do exercito e que estamos em missão está tudo bem. Não me chame em hipótese alguma de Coronel na frente de ninguém... E nem de senhor. Me chame do que quiser, menos dessas duas coisas! Tudo bem!

- Sim! – Afirmou.

- E não fale assim... Seja menos... Como eu posso dizer... ? Este seu jeito de falar está muito submisso. Se você batesse continência agora todos saberiam que você é minha subordinada no exercito..Entende?

- Vou fazer o possível.. – Riza forçou um sorriso. Não era fácil largar o jeito de falar de uma vida inteira assim tão fácil. Suspirou.

- Certo. Vamos, eu to morrendo de fome! – Ele disse mudando completamente o tom sério de suas palavras anteriores e partindo para um de extrema espontaneidade.

**A**ntes de sair do quarto, Roy reparou que próxima a porta havia um papel no chão, provavelmente colocado propositalmente por algum funcionário. Ao lê-lo verificou que aquela era a programação do dia.

- Olha...! Programação do dia! Hah.. Isso até que vai ser divertido! – Roy sorriu, e passou o panfleto para Riza.

**A** loira leu o pequeno papel e fez uma careta que mais parecia uma cara de desesperada.

- Praia............?

- Algum problema com praia? É a oportunidade perfeita para colocarmos nosso disfarce em prática e nos aproximarmos de todos!

- É...que..Eu... não tenho roupa de banho...! – Ela disse meio sem graça.

- Como assim? – Roy arregalou os olhos perplexo.

- Eu não costumo sair muito, coronel.. Muito menos para ...praia...!

- Ah..Bem, acho que não será problema .. – Roy torceu o nariz, meio incerto do que falava. – Deve ter alguma lojinha por aqui... devem vender biquínis ou algo que sirva.

- Espero que sim...!

- Vamos tomar café da manhã depois vamos resolver esse problema.

**R**iza anuiu e então ambos saíram do quarto. Porém logo que saíram Riza lembrou-se de algo. Puxou o coronel para um canto e sussurrou.

- E nossas armas...?

- Nem pense nelas agora. Não podemos ficar andando por ai com elas.. Caso seja extremamente necessário temos minha alquimia. – Disse Roy, olhando para o próprio bolso e demonstrando um pequeno pedaço da luva branca que guardava ali para casos de emergência.

**R**iza mordeu o lábio inferior e fez uma discreta careta. Não lhe agradava muito andar por ai desarmada, porém era um conforto ter Roy e sua alquimia por perto. Por fim suspirou e concordou.

- Está certo. Vamos.

**O** Café da manhã correu perfeitamente calmo e normal. Haviam poucas pessoas no recinto, a grande maioria havia acordado cedo e logo partido para a praia onde haveria uma grande festa, com musica ao vivo e programação recreativa com alguns funcionários específicos do Hotel. Logo após alimentados os dois militares procuraram se informar se realmente havia alguma loja por ali e para a sorte dos mesmos, não havia só uma, mas sim várias. Por sorte Riza conseguiu comprar não só um, mas sim dois biquínis que seriam extremamente importante para aquela viagem, afinal era uma ilha e, com certeza, aquele não seria o único dia em que ela iria precisar de um biquíni. Após as compras eles finalmente foram em direção á praia. A verdadeira missão iria começar a partir daquele momento.

* * *

Olá pessoas! Gostaria de agradecer muito aos inúmeros reviews que eu recebi, sejam eles de incentivos ou ameaças de morte. *_*'''

Vocês são uns amores e eu agradeço demais por estarem acaompanhando a fic. Serio mesmo 3 i0i

Gostaria também de pedir muitas, muitas desculpas pela demora a escrever os capítulos... Eu entrei de férias na faculdade agora então vou voltar a escrever com mais frequencia *-*/ Juro pra vocês!  
Espero que gostem deste capítulo. O proximo virá em breve e prometo que será interessante! =]

Beijinhos pessoal! Brigada por lerem!! *_*


	6. O Primeiro Contato

**Psychosis for love**

_Ayame Demonwolves_

* * *

ººº Full Metal Alchemist não me pertence. Está sendo usada por mim como forma de entretenimento sem fins lucrativos. ººº

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – O primeiro contato**

**R**oy e Riza caminhavam lentamente para o local da praia, onde, naquela manhã, haveria uma série de programações para os hospedes. O caminho era consideravelmente longo, porém definitivamente não havia como se perder. Além de diversas placas indicando o caminho, pelo mapa que haviam recebido pela recepção do hotel, era só seguir a trilha asfaltada principal que chegariam ao local. Riza caminhava alguns passos á frente de Roy, porém aquilo não era intencional, a verdade é que estavam á alguns minutos na mesma velocidade, porém Roy diminuíra quando se perdera em seus devaneios.

**O **moreno olhava para Riza com uma atenção surreal. Perguntava-se o que ela estava pensando sobre aquela missão e se ela estava realmente ciente do que poderia acontecer daquele momento em diante. Preocupava-se com a segurança dela, que agora estava dependendo apenas dele e da própria sorte. Suspirou. E ainda havia mais uma coisa perturbando-o. O fato ocorrido naquela manhã, quando ela tentava acordá-lo. O que será que ela pensava sobre isso. Roy sentiu uma leve vontade de perguntar para ela e uma vontade absurdamente maior de se bater por ter feito aquilo. Obviamente não fizera de propósito, como havia dito á ela, havia sido apenas um mau costume. Ele estava acostumado á ser acordado por mulheres, e era daquele jeito que ele agia quando elas tentavam tirá-lo da cama. Suspirou mais uma vez e olhou Riza se afastando cada vez mais dele. Será que ela estava irritada? Bem se esse fosse o caso, ele, pelo menos, podia ter aproveitado um pouco melhor, não? Parou de andar e levou a mão à cabeça bagunçando os próprios cabelos compulsivamente enquanto quase rugia de raiva de si mesmo por pensar aquelas coisas. Mais que diabos ele estava pensando? Se aproveitar de Riza só porque fingiam que eram um casal durante aquela estúpida missão? Não, ele nem poderia cogitar aquela possibilidade. Já era suficientemente difícil resistir á tentação sem pensar nela, imagina só pensando!? Riza parou e virou-se fitando seu coronel agindo como um louco e se desarrumando todo.

-...ahn... Está tudo bem, c...Roy?

**R**oy parou imediatamente que ouviu a pergunta e abriu um sorriso amarelo e sem graça para tentar disfarçar a situação.

- Maravilhoso!- Correu para perto dela, e começou novamente á andar. – Vamos, vamos indo!

- Ta...! – Ela disse ainda estranhando o comportamento dele.

**P**rosseguiram durante um tempo com a caminhada, até que por fim chegaram ao lugar desejado. A praia.

**N**ão puderam evitar, diante da beleza natural do local, o casal se viu obrigado a parar. Era algo realmente extraordinário. O sol parecia perfeitamente sincronizado com a paisagem, dando apenas mais magnificência a mesmo. A água cristalina brilhava com o reflexo dos raios solares e a areia fina brilhava igualmente, refletindo todo o seu esplendor dourado. Havia uma espécie de bar próximo ao mar com a estrutura totalmente feita de madeira e o teto revestido por folhas de bananeiras secas e ao lado do mesmo, havia uma espécie de palco, construído no mesmo estilo do bar. Ao longo da praia, havia diversas mesas com para-sol, seguindo a arquitetura típica local. Tudo ali parecia climatizado e projetado para parecer natural e paradisíaco.

**R**iza estava maravilhada. Era uma visão extremamente bela e distinta do que estava acostumada.

- É lindo demais! – Murmurou.  
- Concordo. – Disse Roy sem desviar o olhar da paisagem. – Quando eu me aposentar do exercito, quero morar em um local como este.

**R**iza continuou observando aquela paisagem estonteantemente bela até que sentiu algo quente entrar em contato com a sua pele. Desviou sua atenção para a própria mão e viu que esta estava envolta pela mão de Roy. Corou e ergueu o olhar, ele a fitava com um sorriso discreto nos lábios. Por alguns segundos nada disseram, ficaram naquela posição e Riza poderia jurar que aqueles segundos se trataram verdadeiramente de longos minutos.

- Não me olhe deste jeito, parecendo que fiz algo absurdo, Riza. – Ele ainda segurando a mão dela, ergueu a mesma um pouco e indicou com a cabeça o que ele estava fazendo. – Estou apenas segurando sua mão. Casais normais andam de mãos dadas.

**E**la desviou o olhar rapidamente, olhando para o mar, porém em momento algum fez questão de soltar sua mão da dele. Não faria isso, primeiro porque estavam em missão e a mesma exigia esse tipo de comportamento, depois... A mão de Roy era extremamente dócil e quente. Se pudesse ficaria daquele jeito o resto da vida.

- Me desculpe. Apenas fui pega de surpresa. Compreendo perfeitamente sua atitude, Coronel.

**R**oy balançou a cabeça negativamente fechando brevemente os olhos.

- Ah Riza... Algumas vezes você parece um robô falando, sabia?  
- É o esperado de uma militar.

- Desta vez não. – Ele afirmou. – Você é minha esposa.

**R**iza sentiu um frio na espinha quando ouviu aquelas palavras. Ainda estranhava-as. Quanto tempo seria que aquilo continuaria? Quando se acostumaria com a proximidade de seu Coronel? Respirou fundo tomando ar.

- Desculpe, Coronel.  
- Roy. – Ele a corrigiu. – Meu nome é Roy, Riza.

- Desculpe.  
- Mas que diabos! Pare de pedir desculpas! Você não precisa ficar pedindo isso! Alias, você nunca pediu tantas desculpas assim em todos esses anos!  
- Eu nunca cometi tantos erros nesses anos, também, Roy.

**R**oy respirou fundo e depois soltou o ar com extrema calma. Ele se virou para Riza e segurou a outra mão da loira. Levantou o olhar e fitou-a nos olhos.

- Não precisamos fazer isso, Riza. Sabe o que eu penso sobre isso tudo.  
- Já discutimos sobre isso e eu estou disposta a correr o risco necessário.  
- Eu sei, e isso me perturba. Mas se é assim que quer, assim será. Mas para que tudo ocorra como desejamos precisamos largar todas e quaisquer formalidades que haja entre nós. Sei que já passamos tempos demais juntos e até possuímos certo grau de intimidade, mas nunca deixamos de ser um Coronel e sua primeira tenente. Vai ser complicado, mas precisamos nos esforçar o máximo possível. – Ele trouxe ambas as mãos delas para seus lábios e beijou-as com sutileza e carinho. – Qualquer deslize nessa missão pode causar estragos absurdamente grandes. Vamos dar o nosso melhor nisso tudo, tudo bem?

**R**iza mordeu de leve o próprio lábio inferior ao ouvir as palavras dele e ao sentir os lábios quentes de Roy em contato com a face de suas mãos. Sabia que quando ele falava sobre estragos se referia diretamente á vida dela. Como Roy conseguia ser tão criança e estúpido em algumas horas e tão sábio, carinhoso e encantador em outras? A cada minuto que passava ao lado dele sua admiração apenas crescia mais e mais.

- Sim. Vamos. – Sorriu discretamente.

**E**le devolveu o sorriso, porém com muito mais intensidade que ela. Soltou uma das mãos e virou-se, puxando-a pela outra e continuando a caminhar em direção as mesas. Roy resolveu por manter certa distancia naquele primeiro momento, escolheu uma mesa um tanto distante e puxou a cadeira cavaleiramente para que Riza pudesse se sentar e assim que ela o fez, ele puxou uma para si mesmo e sentou-se ao lado dela.

**O**bservaram atentamente o local. Nada suspeito. Tudo era muito previsível. Casais e mais casais.

- Tudo normal.

- É. Mas não devemos esperar algo fora do normal. – Riza afirmou. – Se isso tudo for obra de um serial killer, o mais normal seria não haver indícios de anomalias comportamentais. – Ela pausou e fitou Roy com seriedade. – Eles são o tipo de gente que conseguem passar despercebidamente por qualquer pessoa. Alguns deles se misturam com facilidade e são capazes de viver em sociedade com o resto das pessoas sem demonstrar qualquer distúrbio.  
- Mas a maioria não. Muitos eram introvertidos.

- Pessoas normais também. Não acho que esse seja o melhor critério para analisarmos os suspeitos.

- Não temos nada além de suposições, Riza.

- Mas se nos prendermos apenas nisso podemos nos cegar para outras coisas.

- Não vou me cegar. Tem coisa demais em jogo para que eu me dê ao luxo de me cegar.

**R**iza virou o olhar em direção do mar. Novamente Roy fazia alusão ao preço que pagariam se a missão viesse a dar errado. O que ele desejava com isso? Suspirou. Roy sorriu e esticou o braço na direção do rosto de Riza, acariciando-na com as pontas dos dedos, delicadamente. Quando ela virou o rosto em sua direção ele apenas sussurrou.

- Parecia uma briga aos olhos de quem observava de longe. Apenas sorria.

**R**iza obedeceu com certa dificuldade, e ele deixou uma leve risada escapar dos lábios.

-BOA TARDEEEEE!!!!!!! – Uma voz agitada e alta cortou a linha de pensamento dos dois e fizeram que o casal de militares quase pulasse da cadeira. Ambos desviaram o olhar para a dona da voz e notaram uma mulher de cabelos cor de cenoura, cortados de maneira rebelde na altura das orelhas, direcionando um largo e animado sorriso aos dois. Ela vestia uma blusa de funcionária do local, e carregava nas mãos diversos cordões floridos. – Sejam bem vindos casal feliz! Eu me chamo Jennifer, mas podem me chamar de Jenny! Quem são vocês?

- Ahn... Riza.

- Roy.– Ele sorriu, amigavelmente. – Prazer!

**A** mulher inclinou-se sobre Roy e analisou-o.

- Que bom que já entrou no clima tropical do hotel! Estávamos mesmo precisando de um pirata por aqui para animar as coisas! – Ela brincou e riu da própria piada.

**R**oy deixou uma risada escapar. Normalmente as pessoas evitavam comentar sobre o tapa olho que ele usava. Riza desviou o olhar para a mesa de madeira, não havia gostado muito da piada de humor negro da mulher. Talvez ela não tivesse percebido, mas aquilo não era um enfeite. A mulher desviou o olhar para Riza e logo imaginou o porque daquilo, voltou a olhar para Roy e pareceu estar constrangida.

- Oh! Perdão!

- Não. Sem problemas! Foi engraçado! – Roy riu.

**E**la, sem se dar o trabalho de pedir, puxou uma cadeira e se sentou em frente aos dois.

- Eu sou uma das guias de entretenimento de vocês. Um nome pomposo e menos infantil para "recreadora". Eu normalmente apenas me apresento e junto vocês á outros casais mas acho que vou parar um pouco aqui porque vocês são interessantes. – Ela falava sempre com o sorriso no rosto, e parecia não respirar. Falava compulsivamente. – Sabia que formam um casal muito lindo??

- Obrigado. – Roy devolvia o sorriso, porém não parecia muito a vontade.  
- Vocês vieram de onde?

- Cidade do Leste. – Riza respondeu calmamente.

- Se conheceram lá?

- Sim. – Disse Roy.

- Ah, que gracinha! Eu já fui lá algumas vezes. É um lugar bem legal! – A mulher focou o olhar em Roy. – Você não me é estranho!

- Sou militar. Roy Mustang, alquimista das chamas.

- AAAH! ISSO MESMO! QUE LEGAL! UM ALQUIMISTA FEDERAL NO HOTEEL! Isso é raro! – Ela parecia entusiasmada.

**R**oy agradeceu por ter se sentado um pouco longe de todos, se não o hotel todo já teria consentimento dele ser um militar.

- E você, Riza? Também é militar? – Perguntou interessada.

- Não. Sou Médica! – Ela respondeu forçando um sorriso.  
- Hum...! É uma profissão difícil, né?!

- Um pouco!

- Bem.. Eu acho que tenho que ir. Vou seqüestrar vocês por um minuto e apresentá-los para um outro grupo de hospedes. Não é bom vocês ficarem assim excluídos do mundo!TEM QUE FAZER AMIZADEEEES! – Ela riu e se levantou, segurando as mãos, um de cada. - Vamos, vamos, Sr. Alquimista e Sra. Médica!

**S**em perguntar ou dar tempo de algum deles negar, ela puxou-os para uma grande mesa que havia no local, e fizeram-nos sentar em dois lugares vagos.

- Meus amados 'hospedeszinhos', esses são Roy e Riza Mustang! Conversem e se divirtam com esses dois! Bye bye! – A recreadora colocou um colar florido em Roy e outro em Riza e depois saiu correndo, tão rápido quanto apareceu, sumindo entre a multidão de hospedes.

**R**oy olhou para Riza brevemente. Não sabia exatamente como agir. Tudo havia sido rápido demais.

- Oi... – O Coronel riu sem graça.

- Olá! – A primeira a falar foi uma simpática mulher loira no canto da mesa. Tinha cabelos curtos e encaracolados e olhos azulados, tendendo ao cinza.  
- Ela te pegaram também, né? – O Homem que estava ao lado da loira, indagou com animação. Tinha cabelos igualmente loiros e olhos similares aos da mulher. Roy não entendeu de primeira, mas logo o homem continuou. - A Jenny é bem legal, né? Antes de ela ir lá, disse que ia "abduzir vocês para cá". – Ele riu e Roy retribuiu a risada. – Eu sou Roth e essa é minha esposa, Anice. – Ele disse, indicando a mulher que antes se manifestara.

**O**s demais casais na mesa, também começaram a se apresentar.

- Me chamo Manon. – Disse um homem negro de aparecia rude, e voz extremamente grossa.

- Alissa. – Sorriu, uma mulher de pele dourada pelo sol, cabelos negros e lisos e olhos castanhos claros.

- Nicole. – Disse uma mulher de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, que se inclinou, encostando-se no ombro de um belo homem de cabelos negros e olhos esverdeados.  
- Wallis Vaign.  
- Minha esposa Riza. – Disse Roy, indicando Riza aos demais. – E eu sou Roy Mustang.

- Roy Mustang? – Wallis franziu as sobrancelhas negras. – Alquimista federal, não é? - Roy anuiu com um sorriso e Wallis continuou. – Imaginei. Sabia que o conhecia de algum lugar quando o vi de longe. Já havia visto você na cidade central algumas vezes. Sou contador. Trabalho em um banco próximo ao quartel da cidade central.

**R**oy engoliu seco. Se ele havia visto Roy, era provável que já houvesse visto Riza com ele.

- Riza também é militar? – Indagou a esposa de Wallis, Nicole.  
- Não. – Roy respondeu apressado.  
- Medica. – Riza sorriu.

- Olha, que legal! Duas medicas na mesa! – Nicole disse virando o olhar para Alissa.  
- Verdade. – Alissa sorriu com delicadeza. – Trabalha exatamente com o que, Riza?

**R**iza hesitou. Não havia pensado nisso antes.

- Pediatria. – Mentiu, dizendo a primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça. – E você?

- Sou ginecologista. – E mulher riu e Riza devolveu a risada, amigavelmente.  
- E vocês? – Indagou Roy, direcionando-se a quem não havia se manifestado ainda.  
- Manon é Engenheiro civil! – Alissa disse com orgulho, fitando o marido com um sorriso cúmplice.

- Jornalista. – Nicole disse com um largo sorriso no rosto.  
- Eu sou modelo. – Disse Anice.

- Policial Civil. – Roth sorriu, fingindo bater continência á Roy.

**R**oy sorriu em retribuição porém havia sido pego realmente de surpresa com aquela revelação. Jamais imaginaria que Roth era policial civil e o pior, aquela continência havia sido pura brincadeira, ou algum tipo de código, com duplo sentido? Perguntava-se se ele já o conhecia de vista e se sabia que Riza também era militar. Primeiro contato com os demais hospedes e o pânico de ser descoberto já o atormentava, e o pior de tudo, aquilo só tendia á piorar. Riza também havia tomado um susto e era obvia a sua preocupação, pois com ambas as mãos embaixo da mesa, escondida dos olhos dos demais, ela torcia os dedos nervosamente. De alguma maneira, se Roth era um policial, Roy e Riza já não estavam mais sozinhos. Seria aquilo um alivio? Ou não? Eles ainda eram suspeitos. Todos eram suspeitos! Roy já começava a sentir seu cérebro fritar. Aquilo estava fugindo do controle.

- Um quase companheiro de trabalho! Isso é bom! – Roy comentou e Roth riu.

- Ah.. está tão quente. – Manon reclamou.

- Verdade. – Concordou Wallis. – Acho que vou dar um mergulho.  
- Vou com você. – Roy disse animado. Mal via a hora de cair na água. Talvez um mergulho ajudasse a recuperar seus neurônios queimados pelas preocupações da missão.

**M**anon se levantou, seguido de Wallis e Roy.

- Hum.. acho que vou lá também. – Roth beijou o rosto da mulher e se levantou, retirando a blusa que vestia e deixando-a na cadeira.  
- Vocês vão? – Manon indagou com sua voz grossa e rude.

Alissa negou com a cabeça e depois falou docemente.

- Não, vou mais tarde, amor.

- Nem pensar. A água deve estar um gelo. – Riu Anice, respondendo a pergunta também.

- Vou ficar aqui também. – Nicole sorriu e mandou um beijo no ar para o marido, Wallis.

**R**oy se abaixou e fitou Riza.

- Vamos?

- É melhor eu ficar aqui.

- Está certo. – Ele beijou a testa de Riza que corou instantaneamente e depois sorriu, dando uma leve piscadela. Retirou a blusa e jogou-a de lado e depois olhou para os demais homens.

- Vamos! - Disse Roth se virando e seguindo para a praia.

**T**odos os outros o acompanharam. Roy saiu correndo e Wallis o seguiu, com a mesma animação. Enquanto se afastavam, as esposas apenas fitavam-nos em silencio, com um sorriso estampado nos lábios.

- Ah... Ainda não acredito que estou casada. – Riu Nicole. – Vocês não tem idéia do quanto eu sofri para arrastar aquele homem pro altar! – Ela balançou a cabeça, lembrando-se de tudo o que passara para chegar ali.

- Foi muito difícil, Nick? – Indagou Anice com seu típico sorriso no rosto.

- Muito! Ô homem difícil! Sempre tinha uma desculpa! Tive que usar todos os meus truques como jornalista para convencê-lo!

**T**odas riram da situação.

- Deste mal eu não sofri. Acho que até foi ao contrario! Fui convencida a me casar. Roth sempre foi louco por formar uma família.

- Ah, você é uma sortuda, Anice!

- O Manon também. Mas ele não teve nenhuma dificuldade para me convencer. Eu também era louca para me casar! Bastou um pedido!  
- Ohhn!! – Anice inclinou a cabeça, e sorriu. – E você, Riza?

- Eu..? – Riza parecia meio avoada. Não estava prestando muita atenção na conversa.

- É! Roy que te pediu em casamento ou você que teve que intimá-lo? Ele é romântico? Fale, fale!

- Ahn... Ele...! – Riza não sabia o que dizer, para falar a verdade, estava bem sem graça no meio daquelas mulheres.

- Eu ouvia falar bastante dele. Roy Mustang era bem.... bem.. – Alissa procurava a palavra certa para usar.

- Mulherengo. – Riza concluiu com um sorriso e uma breve risada. Era a pura verdade. Seu coronel sempre foi mulherengo, desde que ela a conhecera era daquele jeito.

- Sério? – Nicole pareceu incrédula. – Ele me parecia tão apaixonado ainda pouco com você, jamais imaginaria isso dele.  
- Roy é uma pessoa bem rara. – Riza comentou. – Ele sempre foi uma pessoa fria e intimidadora, mas a verdade é que ele é uma verdadeira criança. – Ela sorriu, virando o olhar para o moreno que mergulhava no mar. – Ele sempre se preocupa com aqueles que gosta e age feito uma criança na maioria das vezes. Mesmo sendo mulherengo...ele sempre foi muito..direto.

- Ele parou de ser mulherengo quando começou a gostar de você?

- Mais ou menos. – Riza virou o rosto. Não sabia exatamente como Roy agiria se estivesse apaixonado por alguém. – Mas... – formulou rapidamente uma mentira que coubesse no momento. – Ele sempre deixou claro o que sentia e quando começamos a namorar..ele sempre foi muito fiel. E depois me pediu em casamento e eu aceitei. Nada muito fora do comum.

- Ohn! Você fala de uma maneira tão carinhosa dele, sabia? – Anice indagou retoricamente.

**R**iza riu, sem graça.

- Você tem bastante sorte. – Disse Alissa, observando o suposto marido de Riza. – Ele é muito bonito.

**R**iza virou os olhos e fitou novamente Roy na água. Alissa estava certa. Roy era realmente muito lindo. Os músculos bem definidos, o corpo escultural. Alto, moreno, charmoso, e...

**E**le se virou e fitou Riza, direcionando á ela um sorriso alegre.

... **P**ossuía uma sorriso absolutamente encantador.


End file.
